<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summon me to you by peachmang0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911893">summon me to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmang0/pseuds/peachmang0'>peachmang0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Drama &amp; Romance, Familiars, HYUNSUNG, Light Angst, M/M, Past Lives, Prophecies, Reincarnations, Summoning Circles, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches, faes, incubi and succubi, open-ending, past deaths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmang0/pseuds/peachmang0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do know that once you summoned me, there's no turning back"</p>
<p>"Then tell me why did I summon you if I wasn't 100% sure?"</p>
<p>"Interesting human- or should I say, a feisty witch"</p>
<p>or a witch summons an incubus not knowing there's more to it than just a simple coincidence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summon me to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ji, for the nth time are you really going to do this?"</p>
<p>"Minnie's right. Are you really gonna do this?"</p>
<p>The one in question– Jisung only rolled his eyes at his companions. He was cleaning the shop which he owns along with the other two with him.</p>
<p>"If I wasn't gonna do it then I wouldn't have snuck through Minho hyung's spell book" the two other boys with him shared uneasy looks towards each other.</p>
<p>"Ji, you do know what kind of demon you're gonna be summoning right?" His best friend– a warlock named Seungmin asked him once again. He along with Jisung's twin brother was hesitant when the oldest told them about his plan.</p>
<p>"Hyung, you're gonna be summoning an incubus. An 𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙪𝙗𝙪𝙨, hyung!" Jisung's twin brother– a fae exclaimed.</p>
<p>He was well accustomed that his brother can do anything dumb and stupid once he sets his mind into it. Felix– Jisung's brother wouldn't lie, his older twin was a very talented witch. He's a genius when it comes to making potions and is impeccable when it comes to incantations but he's both genius and stupid and Felix was the witness to it.</p>
<p>A hiss was heard.</p>
<p>The three boys looked down to see Jisung's familiar, a beautiful white fox looking a them with furrowed brows.</p>
<p>"See!? Even Innie agrees with us. This is stupid" Seungmin picked up the small fox and let it rest on his lap while scratching the back of the fox's ears.</p>
<p>"This is utter betrayal Innie" the oldest pouted. His familiar didn't even bother looking at him as he settled in Seungmin's lap.</p>
<p>"Why does my familiar like Minnie more than me?"now it was Seungmin's turn to roll his eyes at the older.</p>
<p>"That's because I'm not stupid like you" Jisung's familiar took that moment to stare at his owner and a sly smirk appeared on the familiar's face.</p>
<p>The oldest remained pouting.</p>
<p>"Why did you want to summon an incubus out of all creatures out there?" The warlock let out a defeated sigh when the witch only grinned at him.</p>
<p>"Hyung's been sexually frustrated ever since he dreamt of someone" Felix beat Jisung in explaining.</p>
<p>"Thanks Lix, you could've atleast said I was only curious about their kind. No need to out me like that" Felix only grinned at him sheepishly.</p>
<p>𝙈𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨. 𝙒𝙝𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙛𝙖𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩? 𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙖 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙚. Were Jisung's thoughts.</p>
<p>"I knew you were horny but you could atleast– I dunno not summon an incubus for example" Seungmin let out a frustrated huff when Jisung only stuck his tongue out at him.</p>
<p>"Nah. I'm really curious about them that's why I'm gonna summon myself one incubi" Felix and Seungmin sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>"Fine. Do what you want Ji. But so you know, they will feed off on your energy and might kill you if they want to" Seungmin deadpanned at the oldest.</p>
<p>But no one can really make Jisung change his mind once he's all set for it.</p>
<p>"Please hyung, if you're summoning an incubus tell him not to touch any of my precious belongings or I won't hesitate to throw my glitter at them" Jisung knows Felix wasn't joking around.</p>
<p>It happened once when he and Seungmin summoned a djinn and let's just say, the djinn didn't want to have anything to do with them again.</p>
<p>"And please don't have sex anywhere near the vicinity of my room" Seungmin deadpanned once more.</p>
<p>"And please, please don't be messy. I don't want to clean anything that has something to do with a demon" Jisung's familiar, Jeongin transformed to his human form.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah. But no promises Minnie" Seungmin glared at the oldest with so much disgust evident on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>𝐎𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐧:</p>
<p>"Did any of you touched my spell book?" An older witch asked his two companions, one a higher ranking demon and the other being a warlock.</p>
<p>"Changbin did you touch my spell book?" The older witch asked once again now directed to the warlock with a raised brow.</p>
<p>"No hyung, I didn't" the said warlock had a confused expression on his face as he paused from eating.</p>
<p>"Then who could it be? I swear I left this on the top shelf, why is it on the second shelf now?" The witch– Minho asked to one in particular.</p>
<p>"Hasn't another witch crossed your mind, perhaps?" The demon said as he was munching on the apple pop the witch made for them to snack on.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Chan hyung?" Minho looked at the oldest, confusion written all over his face.</p>
<p>"I could smell another witch's scent all over your book" realization must've made its way towards Minho as his eyes widen.</p>
<p>"Of course it's that brat. How could I've forgotten about a certain nosy witch" the demon– Chan only laughed in amusement.</p>
<p>The demon had been friends with the witch ever since Minho accidentally summoned him when he was only 12 years old and 10 years after, they had been inseparable. Quite literally actually since Chan and Minho formed a contract to which it states that Chan will protect Minho and everyone around him at all cost in exchange for something only Minho and Chan knows.</p>
<p>"I wonder what he wanted this time" Minho could only shake his head.</p>
<p>The younger witch had been like Minho's brother ever since Jisung's family adopted him to their coven.</p>
<p>Jisung immediately took a liking at him on the first day he step foot at their coven. The younger's twin brother– a fae named Felix wasn't as enthusiastic as the younger witch.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because they were both witches that it was easy for them to bond compared to a witch and a fae.</p>
<p>The twins were an odd pair, if Minho's being honest. A fae and a witch are a rare set of twins but Minho doesn't care. He loves the twins along with the other two warlocks, the oldest demon and even Jisung's familiar.</p>
<p>Chan shrugged. "You know how he is" Minho only sighed but a fond smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>"Yah! Don't finish all the apple pops we still have to give the others their share" Minho scolded as he snatched the third apple pop from Changbin as the latter pouted.</p>
<p>Unknown to them, Chan had seen what Jisung wanted from Minho's book.</p>
<p>𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚. 𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙡𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙣𝙟𝙞𝙣...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"I still think this is a bad idea" Seungmin complained but here he was, helping the oldest set up for the summoning of the incubus.</p>
<p>"Lix, stop leaving glitter! Don't let it get to the pentagram!" Seungmin shrieked as he yanked the fae away from the pentagram Jisung made.</p>
<p>"Sorry! Can't help it. I'm nervous about this" Seungmin's expression softened.</p>
<p>Of course, Felix would feel nervous. It's his brothers life on the line. Even if how talented Jisung is when it comes to witchcraft, they couldn't help but to worry.</p>
<p>"It'll be fine guys. Once I summoned the incubus let's just hope they'd be kind enough to go back after the deal's done" Jisung said as he finished writing the summoning letter addressed to Lilu.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" Jisung asked as he lit up the candles surrounding the pentagram.</p>
<p>Seungmin checked the old clock a few meters from where he and Felix stood.</p>
<p>"2:50 am. Only 10 minutes more" Seungmin said as he and Felix had their eyes trained on Jisung.</p>
<p>The three of them were at the basement of their house as it is where their materials are. Jisung's familiar– Jeongin was upstairs because Jisung told him to enchant the whole house with a protective rune in case something went wrong.</p>
<p>"Ji, one last question. Are you prepared for the consequences?" Jisung looked at his brother and at his best friend, a sincere smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>"I am. It's telling me this was bound to happen" the two younger boys looked at him confused but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"It's time" Seungmin whispered as Jisung nodded then his expression completely turned serious and concentrated.</p>
<p>𝘈𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵<br/>𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘬, 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵<br/>𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦<br/>𝘐𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬</p>
<p>𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯<br/>𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯<br/>𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦<br/>𝘙𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬</p>
<p>𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥<br/>𝘠𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥<br/>𝘌𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥<br/>𝘙𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘶𝘴</p>
<p>𝘚𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯<br/>𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦<br/>𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯<br/>𝘚𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘶𝘣𝘶𝘴</p>
<p>After Jisung chanted the first summoning incantation, he picked up the letter laying on the center of the pentagram. He recited the letter directly addressed to Lilu and upon finishing the letter, he pricked his finger with the needle and let five droplets of blood drip and soak the letter before burning it.</p>
<p>Jisung then closed his eyes as he concentrated.</p>
<p>"𝗘𝘁 𝗮𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘂𝗺... 𝗲𝗼𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗮𝗺 𝗺𝗲"</p>
<p>With that final incantation, all lights from the candles died as the room's temperature turned drastically colder.</p>
<p>Felix and Seungmin felt a shiver creeping at the back of their necks. Felix held Seungmin's hand as they felt a great of power coming from Jisung's direction.</p>
<p>Sure, Jisung was a powerful witch even more powerful than Minho could be but the demon Jisung summoned is a lot stronger and more dangerous than they anticipated.</p>
<p>Time seemed to stop for a moment as everyone in the room seemed to have frozen in place.</p>
<p>Felix and Seungmin heard a flicking sound then all the candles were lit once again.</p>
<p>Seungmin squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light in the room. Felix gripped his hand tighter as an unfamiliar back of a young man was all they saw, covering their view of Jisung.</p>
<p>The unfamiliar man had long blonde hair tied in a man bun. It was the demon Jisung had summoned. The demon was tall– taller than the three of them and Seungmin could feel he's not just an ordinary demon. Jisung didn't summon an ordinary incubus, it's more powerful than that.</p>
<p>Seungmin's eyes widen as he looked at Felix.</p>
<p>"Min what is it?" Felix worriedly asked.</p>
<p>"The demon Jisung summoned. It's not just an ordinary incubus" now it's Felix's turn to have his eyes widening. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Seungmin visibly gulped as he gripped Felix's hand.</p>
<p>"Jisung summoned Lilu. The first incubus in history"</p>
<p>With that, Felix instantly whipped his attention back to his brother and the demon.</p>
<p>"Shit"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>Jisung could feel his energy already draining. Summoning the incubus took a toll on him. He wasn't aware that summoning an incubus would be this life-draining and they haven't even started with the deal.</p>
<p>Jisung forced himself to look ahead of him and surely, the demon was looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Jisung's breath hitched upon seeing the face of the demon he summoned.</p>
<p>𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗮𝗿?</p>
<p>Jisung could swear he had seen him somewhere before. He had seen those cat-like eyes, perfectly pointed nose and those plumb lips. He knows he'd seen him before.</p>
<p>"You do know that once you summoned me, there's no turning back"</p>
<p>The demon– incubus said as he ran his hand through his long blonde hair. Velvety honey-like voice but with a hint of roughness echoed inside the room.</p>
<p>"Then tell me why did I summoned you if I wasn't 100% sure?" </p>
<p>Jisung was already fighting to stay conscious but his eyelids felt heavy and his head feels light and fuzzy.</p>
<p>"Interesting human– or should I say a feisty witch"</p>
<p>With that, Jisung was most likely gonna fall towards the lit candles in front of him but the demon was fast enough to catch him.</p>
<p>"You never fail to amaze me" </p>
<p>The incubus whispered ever so quietly into Jisung's ear.</p>
<p>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>Jisung's eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, he could feel his head pounding against his skull.</p>
<p>"Seems like you're awake now" Jisung was quick to whip his head towards the sound of an unfamiliar voice who spoke.</p>
<p>His eyes widen upon seeing an unfamiliar man inside his room. The man was breath taking as he was the full definition of gorgeous and Jisung was weak in the presence of a pretty human being– or in this case, a pretty demon.</p>
<p>"Are you the incubus I summoned?" Jisung gathered the confidence to speak towards the demon.</p>
<p>"Nice observation, genius" the incubus had a sly smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"I don't like the way you use your mouth against me" Jisung frowned when the incubus let out a breathy chuckle.</p>
<p>𝗗𝗮𝗺𝗻 𝗵𝗲'𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗸.</p>
<p>"You'll be begging once my mouth found yours" Jisung flushed a bright shade of red upon what the incubus had said.</p>
<p>"You'll be surprised what this mouth can do to you" the incubus crawled on top of Jisung.</p>
<p>"What's your name, pretty boy?" Jisung was easy to get aroused as he found the confidence to speak to the incubus once again.</p>
<p>"Call me Hyunjin, my pretty little witch" Hyunjin then pinned Jisung against the witch's bed. Jisung let out a muffled groan when he felt his headache seemed to come back.</p>
<p>Hyunjin took him by surprise but he wasn't one to complain.</p>
<p>"Isn't this against your code or something? Shouldn't I be sleeping or something like that?" Jisung asked the incubus hovering above him.</p>
<p>"That only applies to low ranking incubi, baby" Jisung snapped his attention back to the incubus.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Hyunjin chuckled as he burried his face in the crook of Jisung's neck making the witch let out a breathy giggle.</p>
<p>"What I mean is—" Hyunjin bit the flesh behind Jisung's ear earning a suppressed moan from the witch.</p>
<p>"I didn't give you just any incubi but I– myself came here for you" Jisung suppressed another moan when Hyunjin came to suck the flesh he originally bit.</p>
<p>"Wha—" Jisung was cut off what he was about to say when Hyunjin licked the back of his ear earning a low moan from the witch.</p>
<p>Jisung was in the state of pure bliss upon every touch of the incubus. He was feeling euphoric but Hyunjin's words suddenly sank in him.</p>
<p>Jisung's eyes were quick to shot open as he placed both his hands on the incubi's chest.</p>
<p>"You're Lilu?" The witch didn't sound scared rather he was just curious and somewhat fascinated.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked at Jisung as he chuckled and got off of the witch.</p>
<p>"In the mortal world, yes I'm best known as Lilu but I'm actually Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin and it's a pleasure to meet you, Han Jisung"</p>
<p>𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧... 𝐇𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧</p>
<p>𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮?</p>
<p>"So if you are Lilu, why was I able to summon a high ranking incubus? Why are you here?" Jisung sat up on his bed as curious eyes never left the demon's.</p>
<p>"Let's just say– I'm here to see the mortal world once again" the incubus shrugged as he stood from Jisung's bed.</p>
<p>The witch nodded. Hyunjin let out a lazy smirk as he roamed around Jisung's room.</p>
<p>𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥. 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧'𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬.</p>
<p>𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦?</p>
<p>"So basically, you used the chance when I was summoning an incubus just so you can visit the mortal world? Does that mean there's no sex or anything?" Jisung asked with furrowed brows.</p>
<p>"Why? Are you disappointed, little witch?" The incubus tilted his head with a sly smirk on his face again.</p>
<p>𝐃𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐤, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲? 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐭. </p>
<p>𝐒𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧. 𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞.</p>
<p>Unknown to Jisung, on the other side of the coven said demon unknowingly sneezed.</p>
<p>"Achoo-!"</p>
<p>"Huh? Do demons get sick too?"</p>
<p>"They don't– achoo! It means someone's talking about them– ACHOO!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"N-no! I'm just curious!!" Jisung was fast to deny but his flustered face says otherwise of his statement.</p>
<p>"You're cute" Jisung's eyes widen and the redness around his ears prove how the incubi's words seem to affect him.</p>
<p>𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆. 𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔, 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏.</p>
<p>Hyunjin let out a brief smile before a smirk appeared on his face once more.</p>
<p>"Well to answer your question, you're right. I did use the chance when the portal opened" Hyunjin shrugged.</p>
<p>𝑵𝒐 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒉. 𝑶𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒆.</p>
<p>"So you really didn't come here for sex?" Jisung clamped a hand over his mouth. This wasn't the first time his brain to mouth filter failed him.</p>
<p>The incubus chuckled. Jisung was now close to looking like a cherry with how red he is.</p>
<p>"How badly do you want to have sex with me?" Jisung cursed in his head when the incubus took a step closer to him.</p>
<p>"I– I'm just curious! Nothing more!" The witch looked away from the incubus. Jisung could swear his heart will burst out soon if the incubus says another word.</p>
<p>"We do have to seal the deal" Jisung then turned to Hyunjin. Bright sparkly eyes finding those mischievous cat-like eyes in an intense eye contact.</p>
<p>"But not yet. That's not what I'm here for" Hyunjin turned his back from Jisung as he continued roaming around the witch's room.</p>
<p>𝑰'𝒎 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝑰'𝒎 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆.</p>
<p>Jisung let out a sigh.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness. I'm also not ready to have sex so thank goodness that's cleared between us" </p>
<p>Hyunjin could only chuckle at the witch.</p>
<p>Only if he knows.</p>
<p>"Wait— so if we're not doing it yet that means you'll be staying here for as long as you want until we decide to do it?!" Jisung exclaimed once Hyunjin's words registered to his brain.</p>
<p>"Nice analysis, genius" Jisung groaned.</p>
<p>It's hard being in the same room as the incubus already and Jisung can't imagine how he'll survive with the incubus who seemed to be starting to live with them from now on.</p>
<p>How in the world am I gonna survive with a pretty demon around?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"So... um guys this is Hyunjin and he's going to stay here for some time starting today" Jisung nervously chuckled as Seungmin narrowed his eyes at the demon.</p>
<p>"Ji. You do know what type of incubus you summoned, right?" Seungmin asked the oldest as his eyes never left the incubi's.</p>
<p>Jisung let out another nervous laughter.</p>
<p>"Well... yes but don't worry! Hyunjin's not that dangerous... I guess?" Seungmin narrowed his eyes at the oldest who looked away, avoiding any form of eye contact towards the youngest.</p>
<p>"You guess?" Jisung nervously chuckled once more.</p>
<p>"Calm down little warlock, I'm a harmless incubi" Seungmin glared at the incubus but the latter only chuckled, not really that fazed with Seungmin's glare.</p>
<p>"That makes me doubt you more" Hyunjin smirked at Seungmin as they had a heated staring contest.</p>
<p>"I don't need you to trust me. It's up to you if you will believe me" </p>
<p>Seungmin looked away from Hyunjin but he was still glaring at the demon when he turned to look at Felix who hasn't uttered a single word yet.</p>
<p>"Lix, tell your brother he's gone insane. I can't be the only one against this" but Felix remained still.</p>
<p>"Lix? Felix are you okay?" All eyes turned to look at the fae whose eyes never left the incubi's.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh sorry" Felix must've snapped out of his trance as he looked at his brother and best friend's worried face.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Lixie?" Jisung asked his twin. The witch held the fae's cheeks as the former's eyes convey so much worry for the latter.</p>
<p>"Ah yes hyung. I'm fine" the fae smiled to assure his brother. Jisung and Seungmin sighed in relief as Hyunjin watched them with an amused expression.</p>
<p>"It might sound weird but I think I've seen him before?" Felix and Hyunjin held eye contact. The fae had a confused expression on his face.</p>
<p>𝑺𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒆, 𝒀𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒃𝒐𝒌. 𝑰'𝒎 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉. 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖.</p>
<p>"Lix, I think too much glitter went into your system" Seungmin deadpanned as the fae whined.</p>
<p>"What do you have against my glitter!?"</p>
<p>The two started bickering. Hyunjin watching their interaction with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒍 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒖𝒉? 𝑰'𝒎 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑺𝒆𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒎𝒊𝒏. 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒎 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚. 𝑾𝒆'𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆, 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒏𝒐𝒐𝒏𝒂 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚.</p>
<p>Unknown to the three of them, Jisung was having a mental battle with himself.</p>
<p>𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐇𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧?</p>
<p>Jisung thought he was going crazy when he thought he'd seen Hyunjin before but he decided to brush it off but when Felix said he also might've seen Hyunjin before, he wasn't sure anymore if it's just a random thought or if it wasn't a coincidence.</p>
<p>𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐬𝐨 𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥?</p>
<p>𝐈 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲?</p>
<p>𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲. 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐡 𝐠𝐨𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬.</p>
<p>𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭. 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞? 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲'𝐬. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨—</p>
<p>"𝗕𝗢𝗢!"</p>
<p>Jisung was startled when someone scared him from behind making him snap back to reality and stop him from daydreaming about an unsuspecting incubus who was clueless about the witch's thoughts.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was on the counter helping a certain fae arrange some things in their little magic shop.</p>
<p>Jisung glared at the person who intentionally startled him.</p>
<p>"I told you to stop doing that! You'll give me a heart attack one day!" Jisung placed a hand on his chest dramatically.</p>
<p>"Are you done simping over a certain incubus?" Jisung was fast enough to cover a hand over the warlock's mouth. The witch was sure the warlock has more to say and he's not in the mood for Seungmin's teasing.</p>
<p>"Keep your voice down!" Jisung whisper-shouted at Seungmin's ear but the latter only snorted at him.</p>
<p>Seungmin removed Jisung's hand from his mouth as he smirked at the older.</p>
<p>"Stop getting distracted over Hyunjin or else you'll say his name instead of our customer's" Seungmin walked past Jisung as he tried to contain his laughter.</p>
<p>"Yah! Kim Seungmin! That was one time. One time!!" Jisung shrieked as Seungmin couldn't hold his laughter anymore and ended up bursting in a huge fit of laughter.</p>
<p>Felix and Hyunjin stared at a laughing Seungmin and a red faced Jisung with confused looks on their face.</p>
<p>Both looked at each other then shrugged and went back to what they were originally doing.</p>
<p>Hyunjin had a fond smile on his face as he stared at Jisung's figure.</p>
<p>𝑰'𝒎 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝑰 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏, 𝑺𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒆.</p>
<p>With what Seungmin was talking about, let's just say a particular witch uttered the wrong name when he was in the middle of giving a tarot reading to a customer of his.</p>
<p>And let's just say a certain warlock clowned him for weeks after that embarrassing moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"Han Jisung. Explain why is there an incubus in your house?" a certain older witch asked a particular younger witch as he stared blankly at the aforementioned witch.</p>
<p>"Yeah uh hyung well..." Jisung nervously chuckled but the older witch didn't find anything amusing.</p>
<p>"Talk. Or else I'll force the answer from you" and Jisung was a hundred percent sure the older witch wasn't kidding.</p>
<p>"Don't threaten the kid, Minho–' Chan was fast enough to shut his mouth when the said witch turned to glare at him.</p>
<p>Seungmin watched the scene in front of him with an amused expression on his face. Felix was somewhat nervous for his brother but he knows Minho wouldn't do anything that can harm Jisung so he's a bit relieved.</p>
<p>Hyunjin on the other hand had a smirk present on his face once more.</p>
<p>His gaze shifted from Jisung then to the older witch who was glaring at the demon beside him.</p>
<p>"Is that why you snuck into my library and went through my spell book?" Minho turned to Jisung who raised an eyebrow at the younger.</p>
<p>The younger only nodded in embarrassment. Not only did Minho figured out the truth but Hyunjin now also knows.</p>
<p>And to say Jisung was embarrassed was an understatement, he wants the ground to swallow him right there and then.</p>
<p>"You idiotic brat" Minho sighed as he rubbed his temples.</p>
<p>"Were you two part of this?" Minho turned to look at the other two younger boys who shook their heads.</p>
<p>"No hyung but we couldn't do anything to stop him so we just helped him. We told him it was risky but he didn't want to listen" Seungmin said.</p>
<p>Minho nodded then turned to the incubus who was already looking at him.</p>
<p>"Uhh Minho hyung he's Hwang Hyunjin and yeah uhh he's an incubus" Jisung was fast to intervene before anything bad happens.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin he's Minho hyung, another witch" Minho and Hyunjin were having an intense staring contest which only lasted when Minho turned to look at the younger witch once again.</p>
<p>"You summoned a high ranking incubus? Seriously, Han Jisung?" Minho raised a brow at the younger once again  as Jisung only chuckled nervously while nodding his head hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Not bad" Minho shrugged as a sly smirk appeared on his face.</p>
<p>"Uhh... Hyunjin this is Changbin hyung, he's also a warlock like Seungmin. Changbin hyung this is Hyunjin" </p>
<p>The older warlock's eyes narrowed at the incubi but he was quick to shrug it off.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you" Changbin nod his head at the demon's to which Hyunjin returned the gesture.</p>
<p>"Likewise"</p>
<p>Jisung turned to the oldest.</p>
<p>"Chan hyung—" </p>
<p>But Jisung was cut off when Chan waved his hand at him.</p>
<p>"No need Sung. I know Hyunjin" the older demon smiled at the younger witch.</p>
<p>Jisung was confused but Hyunjin was quick to answer his unspoken question.</p>
<p>"We've known each other for quite some time now and let's just say I owe him something"</p>
<p>Jisung nodded at Hyunjin's explanation even though he has more questions.</p>
<p>𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to see you again, Hyunjin-ah" Chan smiled at Hyunjin as Hyunjin smiled back at him.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to see you too, Chan hyung"</p>
<p>The others stared at them, they were aware that the two had some sort of history which only the two of them knew.</p>
<p>𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏𝒈. 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"Hyunjin hyung hurry!!" said person only sighed but did as he was told.</p>
<p>"Sungie, the market wouldn't leave" Jisung huffed in response.</p>
<p>"Yes I know hyung. But the ahjussi selling the herbs might so let's hurry" the young witch tugged the demon's wrist as they strolled in the market.</p>
<p>Jisung was shopping for herbs that he needs for his potion collection.</p>
<p>Usually it was the witch's brother who most likely accompanies him and who suffers under Jisung's nagging but this time, the incubus volunteered himself to go with the witch.</p>
<p>Felix was very delighted and was fast to agree, immediately handing over the basket to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨!" 𝘍𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘹 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦.</p>
<p>"𝘌𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦!" 𝘍𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘹 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘑𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵.</p>
<p>And that's how they ended up together in the market.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was trailing behind Jisung as the younger continuously drag him from one store to another.</p>
<p>"Ahjussi! I'm here for my herbs!" Jisung exclaimed happily when they arrived at a certain store.</p>
<p>"Oh if it isn't little Jisungie~ wait here son, I'll just go grab them real quick" the young witch nodded happily as he grinned at the old man.</p>
<p>Jisung then turned towards Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Are you tired, hyung? Sorry if I had to constantly drag you" Jisung apologized but Hyunjin was quick to wave him off.</p>
<p>"No Sungie. It's fine. It wasn't even that tiring. I'll go wherever you want to go" Hyunjin smiled at the younger to which earned a heavy blush on Jisung's cheeks.</p>
<p>𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝. 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭.</p>
<p>"Here it is little Jisungie. That'll be the usual" Jisung whipped his head towards the old man.</p>
<p>"Ah! Yes ahjussi thank you" Jisung handed the old man the pay as Jisung took the bag of herbs and gave it to Hyunjin who took the bag from Jisung and put it inside the basket the older was carrying.</p>
<p>"Oh? Is this your boyfriend Jisungie? You look cute together" Jisung's eyes widen as another set of blush appeared on his face.</p>
<p>He was about to tell the old man Hyunjin wasn't his boyfriend but Hyunjin beat him from speaking.</p>
<p>"Thank you, ahjussi" Hyunjin said as a smile appeared on his face once again. His eyes turning crescents and Jisung stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>Hyunjin only winked at the younger as Jisung stuttered a goodbye to the old man.</p>
<p>𝐎𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭?!</p>
<p>𝐁-𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝...?</p>
<p>Jisung then stole a glance at Hyunjin and when Hyunjin turned at him, he was fast to look away from the older.</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled and held Jisung's wrist and dragged him to a random store.</p>
<p>𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏. 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑯𝒂𝒏 𝑱𝒊𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒈.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"I didn't know being summoned here means cooking for three kids who are all incapable of cooking. How did you three even survived?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin dramatically complained as he cook for the people living inside the house [mansion].</p>
<p>"Excuse me, it's four. How dare you forget about me, Hyunjin hyung" Jisung's familiar feigned a hurt expression as he shifted to his human form.</p>
<p>"Sorry Innie"</p>
<p>The fae, the warlock, the witch and the familiar all watched as the demon cook them food in their unused kitchen.</p>
<p>"Who said we can't cook? We can bake!!" the witch tried defending themselves.</p>
<p>It's true that they could bake. Felix's cookies and brownies were top notch that Jisung often jokes about passing the five star Michelin.</p>
<p>"Sungie, cooking and baking are two different skills" Jisung pouted to which Hyunjin giggled at.</p>
<p>"I'm glad Hyunjin hyung's here to cook for us. Why are demon's so good at cooking?" Seungmin asked to distract Hyunjin from cooking and using that distraction to steal a meat but Hyunjin was well aware of the warlock's motive and was fast to counter Seungmin's magic.</p>
<p>"Damn high ranking demons" Seungmin cursed out loud when  his plan failed.</p>
<p>"Nice try Minnie. Better luck next time" Hyunjin smirked at the warlock.</p>
<p>"Well to answer you, not all demons are good at cooking. You four just suck in cooking"</p>
<p>The four let out series of complaints to which Hyunjin only laughed at.</p>
<p>𝑰'𝒎 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"Hyunjin hyung, here" the young witch handed the incubus a small box.</p>
<p>"What is this, Sungie?" Hyunjin curiously asked.</p>
<p>"Just open it" Jisung grinned.</p>
<p>Hyunjin did as he was told and opened the small red box.</p>
<p>Upon opening, Hyunjin strained a smile.</p>
<p>It was a necklace.</p>
<p>"What's this for, Sungie?" Hyunjin pulled out the necklace.</p>
<p>It was a simple necklace that has a 𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒚 pendant on it.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to give it to you. As a thank you gift, don't ask why I just felt like doing so"</p>
<p>A blush crept towards Jisung's cheeks as he look anywhere that isn't Hyunjin's eyes.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to Sungie. But thank you. I love it" Hyunjin's eyes crinkled to crescents as he smiled at the younger.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it hyung. I also bought myself earnings with the same design as yours"</p>
<p>Jisung showed Hyunjin the same red box and sure did, it was a pair of daisy earrings.</p>
<p>"Now we're matching!" Jisung exclaimed happily.</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure if you will like the necklace but it looked pretty and I thought of you so I bought it for you and the daisy was my favorite flower so I might've impulse bought it"</p>
<p>Jisung shyly smiled as he stared at Hyunjin's face.</p>
<p>"No worries Sungie, I love it. Thank you"</p>
<p>Jisung was so happy at that moment as he bounced behind Hyunjin to help him wear the necklace.</p>
<p>𝑰'𝒗𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚'𝒗𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒆𝒔.</p>
<p>𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>To say the least, it already had been almost a month since Jisung summoned Hyunjin and ever since then, they had been closer than the first time they met each other.</p>
<p>The incubus had been with the witch for that long that all the witch's friends and family welcomed him as if he was meant to be with them.</p>
<p>Jisung and Hyunjin were at the woods as the former was looking for a rare type of mushroom and Hyunjin chose to come with the witch as no one else wanted to go with him as all of them were lazy.</p>
<p>It didn't took them long to find the said mushroom but the witch said he didn't want to go home yet and so they walked and walked into the woods until they found a wide field... of daisies.</p>
<p>"Oh my–! I didn't know this place existed!" Jisung exclaimed as he ran into the field.</p>
<p>The young witch was very fascinated with the view in front of him that he didn't notice a certain incubus clenching his fist.</p>
<p>𝘽𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙢!</p>
<p>𝘽𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙!</p>
<p>𝘽𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙪𝙨!</p>
<p>𝙆𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙙𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙣 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙!</p>
<p>"–yung"</p>
<p>"Hyung–"</p>
<p>"Hyunjin hyung!" Hyunjin snapped back to reality when he was met with a worried Jisung right in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hyung are you okay? What's wrong?" Jisung asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked and stared at Jisung.</p>
<p>That specific memory still haunts him. He couldn't do anything to protect 𝐡𝐢𝐦.</p>
<p>"Ah. Nothing's wrong Sungie. I just spaced out" Hyunjin said but Jisung remained unconvinced.</p>
<p>"Something's bothering you. I can tell" Hyunjin looked away from the witch as he stared at the view in front of him.</p>
<p>"It's nothing" the witch sat on the ground as the incubus mimicked his actions.</p>
<p>"I don't believe you" Hyunjin looked at the witch but he wasn't looking at him.</p>
<p>"You haven't even told me the real reason why you're here. I know there's more to it than just visiting the mortal world"</p>
<p>Hyunjin observed the younger silently.</p>
<p>"You already know everything about me but I still don't know anything about you"</p>
<p>𝑴𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒊𝒎...</p>
<p>"What do you want to know?" Jisung was quick to look at Hyunjin with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Really? Are you really gonna tell me?" Jisung was in shock.</p>
<p>"You know it's fine if you don't, hyung. It's your privacy and I was just kidding. I didn't want to force you something you aren't comfortable with" Jisung said but Hyunjin shook his head.</p>
<p>"Well I wasn't kidding. I want to tell you because you deserve to know, Sungie" Jisung nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"If you're okay with it, hyung" Jisung let out a smile to the older as Hyunjin lightly smiled in return.</p>
<p>𝑰𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒄...</p>
<p>"Do you believe humans and demons could fall in love with each other?" Jisung had a confused expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Based from what I know, they can't because it's forbidden for demons to interact with humans" Hyunjin nodded.</p>
<p>"That's true. But don't you think it's possible for a demon to fall in love with a human?" Hyunjin asked once again.</p>
<p>"And do you think it's possible for a human to fall in love with a demon?" Jisung had an unsure expression on his face as he stared at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't know hyung. I'm not a human" Hyunjin had a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>𝒀𝒆𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆.</p>
<p>"What are you—" Jisung's eyes widen as he stared at Hyunjin in shock.</p>
<p>"It's you, isn't it? You... fell in love with a human" Jisung didn't know what to feel. He felt his heart suddenly drop at the thought.</p>
<p>He didn't know why he felt hurt when Hyunjin only smiled sadly at him.</p>
<p>"Yes... it was me. I'm that demon" Jisung couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>"W- wha—" Jisung stuttered but was cut off by Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"And I'm here to see him again"</p>
<p>That statement from Hyunjin was enough for Jisung to froze.</p>
<p>𝐒-𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞... 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫.</p>
<p>"W-where is he?" Jisung stuttered to ask.</p>
<p>"You know Sungie, he was the first to ever summon me" but Hyunjin didn't answer Jisung.</p>
<p>"W-what happened?" Jisung didn't notice Hyunjin didn't answer his previous question as he let curiosity took over him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked sadly at Jisung. The witch could see how much Hyunjin loved that human. He could see the emotions in Hyunjin's eyes.</p>
<p>"𝐇𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝"</p>
<p>Jisung's breath hitched.</p>
<p>"H-h— why?" Jisung feels sad for Hyunjin and pity towards the human that the demon loved.</p>
<p>"They burned him"</p>
<p>Jisung's chest tightened as he once again froze on his spot beside Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Those humans burned him. They burned him because he was the cursed child and they're all gonna end up dead if they don't kill him. They had to kill him before he kills them"</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched his fist as he spat those words with so much disgust and so much hatred.</p>
<p>Jisung could feel Hyunjin's rage, he held Hyunjin's fist in his tiny hands. He felt so much pity towards that human and to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐝𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬?</p>
<p>Hyunjin visibly calmed down at Jisung's touch but there's still an enough amount of anger visible on his features.</p>
<p>𝑰 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔.</p>
<p>𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎. 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒖𝒑 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒂𝒚, 𝑰 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"Let's get this over with, human. What do you want?" Hyunjin was annoyed.</p>
<p>𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞?</p>
<p>Hyunjin then turned around and as doing so, a pair of bright curious eyes were staring back at him.</p>
<p>𝐒𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲? 𝐀 𝐤𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞?</p>
<p>Hyunjin was only exaggerating, it wasn't a kid. It was a teenage boy.</p>
<p>"Listen here kid, once you summoned me there's no turning back. You tell me what the fuck you want in exchange for your soul so spit it out, I don't have all day"</p>
<p>Hyunjin said annoyed. But when he got a proper look at the boy, he frowned.</p>
<p>Upon closer look, the boy looks so thin and as pale as a white sheet"</p>
<p>Hyunjin's frown deepened. How could a human boy summon a demon in this kind of state?</p>
<p>The human boy was wearing torn clothes that looks like rags and are so dirty. Hyunjin swore he could see the boy's ribcage from his view.</p>
<p>"C-can you be my friend?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin was stunned when he heard the boy's voice. It sounds rough and nasally but still sounds soft at some edges but what Hyunjin noticed was how desperate the boy sounded.</p>
<p>How broken he was.</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned once more.</p>
<p>𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐲?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since that day, it then became Hyunjin's duty to watch over the human boy. He became the friend the boy wanted and Hyunjin learned his name, 𝙃𝙖𝙣 𝙅𝙞𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙜 was the boy's name.</p>
<p>Jisung became dependent on Hyunjin as he always made sure the demon was beside him. The human also became happier with his new friend around.</p>
<p>"Jinnie! I picked these flowers for you!!" Jisung handed Hyunjin several flowers which only contain one type of flower, daisy.</p>
<p>"Do you like daisies, Sungie?" Hyunjin asked the younger boy as he took the flowers from him while muttering a quiet 'thank you'.</p>
<p>The younger nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"They're my favorite flower" Jisung grinned brightly to which Hyunjin nodded and smiled at the younger.</p>
<p>He and the younger boy became close in a short amount of time. It wasn't as bad as Hyunjin thought it would be as Jisung was very easy to get along with.</p>
<p>Both felt comfortable with each other's presence and that's the only thing that matters to them.</p>
<p>Hyunjin also learned that Jisung was "the cursed child," thus the people hated him.</p>
<p>That was also the time that Hyunjin realized that Jisung lives in an abandoned house and he never had a proper meal until Hyunjin came.</p>
<p>Hyunjin couldn't help but to frown upon learning about those information from the human boy. He couldn't believe how humans could be that cruel.</p>
<p>𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐞𝐥, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐲𝐩𝐨𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞.</p>
<p>Time passed and Hyunjin felt as if the human boy broke the wall protecting his heart. It's like Jisung broke his way to him and making his heart beat at a fast pace everytime he's with the human boy.</p>
<p>𝐈𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞?</p>
<p>Hyunjin could feel his heart fluttering everytime Jisung would smile and hug him. The human boy just had this kind of effect in him and he was sure it's not going to end up well for the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, Jisung dragged Hyunjin in a field of daisies.</p>
<p>The demon was confused at first as the human just abruptly dragged him to the fields without any explanation why.</p>
<p>"Jinnie... IlikeyouandIknowyoudon'tlikemebutIjustwanttotellyouthatIreallylikeyou"</p>
<p>Being a demon, Hyunjin understood what Jisung said even when Jisung said it so fast. A blush appeared on Hyunjin's face as he stared at Jisung with a surprised expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Nevermind what I said it's stupid, let's just forge—"</p>
<p>"I like you too"</p>
<p>Jisung was cut off when Hyunjin spoke as his eyes widened upon realizing what the demon said.</p>
<p>And from that day onwards, Hyunjin swore to protect Jisung. It was going well with the both of them until that day...</p>
<p>"Burn him!"</p>
<p>The town's people barged inside the abandoned house Jisung lives in and forcefully grabbed and shoved him tieing his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>"Jisung!" Hyunjin shouted as he was about to take the human away from the hoard of people but he was held back when a monk suddenly appeared within the crowd and was chanting something that seemed to weaken Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Burn the cursed child!"</p>
<p>"There's a demon! Hurry kill the demon child!"</p>
<p>Were the last words Hyunjin heard before he momentarily lost consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisung!"</p>
<p>It didn't took long for Hyunjin to regain his consciousness and upon waking up, he went to Jisung as fast as he could but he was too late.</p>
<p>"Burn him!"</p>
<p>"Burn the cursed child!!"</p>
<p>"Burn him before he kills us!"</p>
<p>"Kill that demon child!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin crumbled as he saw his beloved being burn alive.</p>
<p>The people surrounded the massive fire with Jisung right in the middle hanging on a stake, people were chanting to kill him like a sickening mantra </p>
<p>The humans burned him alive in a field of daisies just to spite him.</p>
<p>"At least he's going to die surrounded by these poor flowers he loved most" Hyunjin heard the people mocking Jisung.</p>
<p>Jisung's agonizing scream rang in Hyunjin's ears. His screams were painful for Hyunjin, it was deafening him and he wants him to stop from hurting.</p>
<p>"𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐇𝐔𝐌𝐀𝐍𝐒! 𝐈'𝐋𝐋 𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐍 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐒𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐒 𝐈𝐍 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐋!"</p>
<p>The people heard Hyunjin as they all turned towards him.</p>
<p>"Kill the demon!"</p>
<p>The people ran towards him, spears and stakes in hand ready to kill Hyunjin but he didn't flinch one bit.</p>
<p>Jisung's scream stopped and on his last breath he said,</p>
<p>"𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑯𝒚𝒖𝒏𝒋𝒊𝒏... 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖.. 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆..."</p>
<p>And with that, the human died as the demon disappeared. Only the ashes of the cursed child remained and even that, the humans didn't waste time stepping, kicking and throwing the ashes as they laughed and mocked the dead boy.</p>
<p>What they didn't know was that, the death of the human boy whose soul was binded to a demon's was the birth of one of the most powerful demons to ever live— no. It was the birth of two demons; the 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐜𝐮𝐛𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐮𝐛𝐮𝐬.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"He accidentally summoned me" Jisung was listening intently.</p>
<p>Hyunjin had a dazed expression on his face as he started telling his past to Jisung.</p>
<p>"I still don't know how he was able to summon me but I think it was because of his longing for a friend which brought me to him"</p>
<p>Hyunjin softly said as a small smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>"He said he wanted to have a friend because no one wanted him, he was the cursed child and everyone hated him and are disgusted of him"</p>
<p>Jisung could sense the rage in Hyunjin's voice once again.</p>
<p>"I pitied him. How could humans be so cruel to their fellow human? They let him starve, with no proper clothes, not even a proper home. He looks like one of those rag dolls you want to throw away"</p>
<p>Hyunjin chose that moment to look at Jisung's eyes.</p>
<p>"But his eyes were beautiful"</p>
<p>Jisung stared back at Hyunjin's dark eyes. The witch could see how much that human boy meant to the demon.</p>
<p>"That moment, I swore to protect him" Hyunjin smiled sadly.</p>
<p>"Time passed and I just found myself falling for him" Hyunjin looked away from Jisung and stared ahead.</p>
<p>"He was the purest human I've ever encountered in my time as a low ranking demon. He was the only human that made me feel foreign emotions"</p>
<p>Jisung stared at Hyunjin silently. He could see it. He could see how much Hyunjin loved the human.</p>
<p>"He was so pure yet they tainted him"</p>
<p>Hyunjin's jaw clenched.</p>
<p>"They mercilessly burned him. They burned him because his existence threatened them"</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"But he was just an ordinary boy. He was nothing like they perceived him as. He grew up alone, he was constantly kept in the dark. He had no one but me"</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched his fist.</p>
<p>"But they didn't care. They wanted him dead for whatever fucked up reason they had. They killed the only human I've ever loved"</p>
<p>The witch was listening. He wanted to comfort Hyunjin but no words were said.</p>
<p>"They burned him on a field of daisies, his favorite flower"</p>
<p>Jisung's eyes widen as he stared at the field where they are at. He suddenly felt guilty.</p>
<p>𝐒𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞.</p>
<p>"I couldn't do anything to protect him. I was a low ranking demon before, I was helpless"</p>
<p>Hyunjin's voice seemed to quiver.</p>
<p>"On his last breath, he told me he loves me and he will come back. He told me to wait for him"</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>"Then he died"</p>
<p>With that being said, Jisung shed a tear. He doesn't know why it felt as if he witnessed it. He could feel their emotions, the desperation, the agony and the love Hyunjin and that of the human boy's.</p>
<p>𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜...</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled sadly at Jisung once more as he wiped the tear from his eyes.</p>
<p>"His death was the reason why I became like this"</p>
<p>Hyunjin held Jisung's cheek against his hand as he caressed it softly.</p>
<p>𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝑰 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒘𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓.</p>
<p>The death of a pure soul binded to a demon's was the birth of an even stronger demon.</p>
<p>The birth of the demon who could drain the life of a mortal in a short span of time.</p>
<p>Hyunjin's rage towards the humans and Jisung's pure soul were what created two powerful demons, the succubus and the incubus.</p>
<p>Hyunjin despised the humans, he wanted to make them suffer just like what they did to Jisung.</p>
<p>And he knows what humans' weakness are. They are foolish creatures who only wanted to feel pleasure for their selfish and dirty desires. And that is where the demons took their weakness to their advantage.</p>
<p>The incubus and the succubus provides them all the pleasure they wanted in exchange for their lives. The greater the pleasure, the faster the mortal dies.</p>
<p>𝑭𝒐𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔. 𝑫𝒊𝒔𝒈𝒖𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆𝒔.</p>
<p>Hyunjin had made sure to cast his revenge on the humans who killed his beloved. Once they died in their hands, he made sure their souls would burn in hell over and over again. </p>
<p>He was one of the strongest demons but even then, he still couldn't protect the only person he loves most.</p>
<p>𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"Brother, are you really sure you're going to do this? What if it wouldn't work?" asked a voice which belongs to a child's.</p>
<p>"I know it will, Jeongin. He will come once I call him" said by another person's voice.</p>
<p>"Stay where you are, Innie. Hyung is fine" the older of the two said softly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry for being a burden" the older smiled sadly.</p>
<p>"You are not a burden to me. It's not your fault and I will take care of you as long as I'm alive"</p>
<p>A tear fell from the younger boy's eye. The older wiping the tears from his brother's eyes with great softness and care.</p>
<p>The older stared at his brother. His brother's blue irises staring ahead. The older couldn't help but to let out a choked sob.</p>
<p>He loves his brother even when he can't see him.</p>
<p>"Please stay with me, Jisung hyung"</p>
<p>With that being said, the older– Jisung hugged his brother.</p>
<p>𝑰𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓? 𝑰𝒏 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆, 𝒂𝒎 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"We met again after a whole century"</p>
<p>Jisung felt relieved at what Hyunjin said. He was glad they were given another chance to be together.</p>
<p>But Hyunjin's words seemed to keep repeating on his head.</p>
<p>'𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯'</p>
<p>'...𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯'</p>
<p>'...𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯'</p>
<p>Jisung's heart broke upon realizing what those words meant.</p>
<p>𝐓-𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫.</p>
<p>Jisung's teary eyes looked at Hyunjin. He couldn't imagine what Hyunjin had gone through.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥... 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"So how am I going to call him again?"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you have thought about that before dragging us here?"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be helping me?"</p>
<p>"Let me remind you again, Jisung. I'm the angel of death not a summoner"</p>
<p>"But you could still help me out, Yongbok. I'm dying soon and I still need to see him before I die"</p>
<p>"Jisung."</p>
<p>"I know, I'm sorry. But you don't have to hide it from me, I know I'm bound to die soon. That was the reason why you are here, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"How about your brother?"</p>
<p>"I know you know the answer"</p>
<p>"I do..."</p>
<p>"I hope we meet again, Yongbok"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"It took us quite some time to finally be together again. I could hear someone calling for me but it was very faint. We could feel he was getting weaker that's why I intervened and summon myself to him"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"You know once you summoned me, there's no turning back"</p>
<p>Hyunjin had so many mixed emotions upon seeing his beloved once again. He felt happy, relieved, he was ecstatic but at the same time he feels sad and guilty.</p>
<p>"J-jinnie..." Hyunjin was quick to catch the falling the boy.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Sungie" the incubus could feel he was being embraced by the boy on his arms. He softly caressed the human boy's hair.</p>
<p>"Sleep for now, love. I won't leave you" the boy in his arms closed his eyes but his grip on the incubi's sleeve didn't seem to loosen.</p>
<p>Hyunjin carried the boy to his bed. Hyunjin noticed another human laying on the bed where he placed Jisung.</p>
<p>He gave Jisung's forehead a light peck before tucking him to sleep along with the other boy beside him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned around and was met with an unfamiliar pair of eyes staring at him.</p>
<p>"So you are the demon Jisung was talking about. I'm surprised it's you, my prince" the angel bowed.</p>
<p>"What's an angel of death doing in the mortal world?" Hyunjin asked but he knows the answer.</p>
<p>"I'm here for the same reasons as you, my prince" the angel spoke sadly.</p>
<p>"How long?" They both turned to look at the two humans sleeping on the bed.</p>
<p>"A week. His brother has a week and five days"</p>
<p>Hyunjin's jaw clenched.</p>
<p>Fate doesn't really want them to be together. Hyunjin let out a bitter laugh.</p>
<p>"Why is it always him?" The angel looked at him sadly.</p>
<p>He knows what happened in Jisung's past life. It was the talk for decades in the afterlife. Not only because it was a tragic story but because God himself granted him his wish.</p>
<p>His wish to live once again.</p>
<p>But there was a condition. And that is, Jisung will carry a burden for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>God pitied him but he couldn't change the balance between life and death.</p>
<p>To live is to suffer.</p>
<p>Jisung's soul went to paradise when he died even when he was binded to a demon's, God pitied him and had made sure his soul would go to paradise.</p>
<p>Jisung was reincarnated after a hundred years but at what cost?</p>
<p>Jisung's body was frail and weak. He was born with a weak heart and he had to take care of his blind brother after they became orphaned at a very young age of 8 and 5.</p>
<p>It was only the two of them and sure did, life was hard.</p>
<p>But Jisung remained positive. He believes all his sacrifices would be worth it.</p>
<p>He knows he will see him again. He knows he will see Hyunjin again. And that was what pushed him to keep fighting for him and his brother's lives.</p>
<p>The angel had witnessed how the human never seemed to give up. He was the angel, he was their guardian but he was also the sign of their death.</p>
<p>"Will it be too much if I ask you to do something?" Hyunjin asked the angel.</p>
<p>"Never, my prince. What can I do for you?" Hyunjin looked at Jisung's figure once more.</p>
<p>"Stay with him" </p>
<p>The angel looked up to the demon as he nodded his head before bowing once again.</p>
<p>The angel didn't say anything as Hyunjin also didn't.</p>
<p>Humans believed angels and demons despised each other but that's where they are wrong.</p>
<p>Demons were once angels and angels could turn to demons too. Humans disregard the fact that they were still of the same kind but with different beliefs. They were the balance of each other and that's what humans tend to forget.</p>
<p>Angels and demons have their own borders that cannot be crossed with the opposite kind.</p>
<p>No demon could cross the angel's border as angels couldn't do the same to theirs. That was their agreement and no one dared to change it.</p>
<p>Both have equal respect for each kind, contrary to popular belief. And it so happens that Hyunjin was a high ranking demon, an incubus and the first incubus to live that is why he gained so much respect from both demons and angels. And that, he's connected with one of the sins.</p>
<p>Yongbok was actually neither an angel or a demon, he was in between. He's what humans like to call, a grim reaper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"His time was running short when he summoned me. Life in exchange of life"</p>
<p>Jisung was listening intently. He was paying attention to Hyunjin's every word as he was paying attention to Hyunjin himself.</p>
<p>"We made the most of it"</p>
<p>Hyunjin then had another sad smile as he stared at Jisung's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"Love, why did you choose this place again?" Hyunjin frowned when Jisung dragged him to the fields.</p>
<p>"Silly Jinnie~ we made so much memories here and this was my favorite place. Look at the daisies!"</p>
<p>Jisung exclaimed as he held Hyunjin's hand in his.</p>
<p>"But love, this was also the place where..." Hyunjin's grip on Jisung's hand tightened a little. As if he didn't want to let go of the younger, that any minute Jisung would disappear.</p>
<p>Jisung sadly smiled at him.</p>
<p>He knows. He was well aware it's the place where he died. It's the place where they burned him.</p>
<p>He remembered it all, every single bits of his short life from before.</p>
<p>His desperation to have a friend was what brought Hyunjin to him. He doesn't have anyone before Hyunjin and so he was very thankful that Hyunjin came to his life.</p>
<p>He was his everything, his friend, his brother, his guardian, his lover... his Hyunjin.</p>
<p>His will to see Hyunjin again was what made him remember his life with him, even when it was a tragic life he lived in.</p>
<p>"Jinnie, you said you're an incubus now, right?" Jisung asked the demon as he leaned his back against his chest. Hyunjin pulling the human closer to his body.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hummed in response as he played with the younger's fingers.</p>
<p>"Why did you ask, love?" Hyunjin paused from playing with Jisung's fingers when the younger turned to look at him.</p>
<p>Bright sparkly eyes staring at Hyunjin's dark ones.</p>
<p>"I–I... I want to do it with you" Hyunjin's eyes widen as he stared at Jisung in shock.</p>
<p>"Love I—" Hyunjin was cut off when Jisung kissed him.</p>
<p>"I want to" then Jisung pushed Hyunjin backwards. Hyunjin landing on the flowers with Jisung right on top of him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn't want to, not because he doesn't want to but because he was scared what he could do to Jisung.</p>
<p>Incubi's have sex with humans just so they can drain the life out of them. Their energy was what incubi's feeds off in order for them to grow stronger.</p>
<p>And Hyunjin, being the strongest incubi knows once he's into it, he will eventually lose control and kill the human he's feeding off.</p>
<p>Hyunjin's brain told him to stop but he didn't.</p>
<p>He couldn't say no to Jisung. For the first time after a hundred years, they felt happy and contented but that was only for a short amount of time.</p>
<p>Hyunjin and Jisung had seal the deal on a field of daisies. The stars were a witness to their love.</p>
<p>It was a peaceful night with just the both of them until 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"He died on the same place"</p>
<p>Jisung's tears unconsciously fell from his eyes.</p>
<p>He couldn't imagine how painful it is for Hyunjin to lose his beloved, twice on the same place.</p>
<p>He frantically looked around, he wanted to get out of there. He wanted to get Hyunjin out of there as it will only remind him of his beloved's death.</p>
<p>Hyunjin held Jisung's hand and lightly smiled at him. Jisung calmed down upon Hyunjin's touch but the tears were still constantly falling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Stop crying Sungie. I don't like to see you crying"</p>
<p>𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒓𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆, 𝒊𝒕 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒓𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>Jisung once again died on that very same field but this time, he died with Hyunjin beside him.</p>
<p>"Love please wake up" Hyunjin tried shaking Jisung's lifeless body but it was already too late.</p>
<p>Hyunjin lost control over his body, taking away Jisung's life in the process.</p>
<p>He only snapped back to reality when Jisung uttered those six words to him.</p>
<p>"𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖... 𝑱𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆..."</p>
<p>With Jisung's weak body, he died.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was full of regret that very moment as he stared at Jisung's lifeless form.</p>
<p>"Love... I'm so sorry" Hyunjin embraced Jisung's body against his.</p>
<p>"I love you so much Jisung... please come back"</p>
<p>Jisung's death wasn't as tragic as before but Hyunjin felt so much regret this time than in the past.</p>
<p>He wasn't able to protect Jisung once again.</p>
<p>"My prince..." Yongbok appeared behind Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Stay with him.. please Yongbok"</p>
<p>And with that Hyunjin disappeared.</p>
<p>"In an another life..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyunjin!"</p>
<p>"H-he's gone... I-I was the reason for his death.."</p>
<p>"I couldn't protect him... again"</p>
<p>"He shouldn't have died... I–I want to see him again"</p>
<p>"Hyunjin.. maybe there's a way. There's a way for us to bring him back"</p>
<p>"...Chan hyung"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyunjin it wouldn't be easy"</p>
<p>"Hyung please..."</p>
<p>"His soul was bound to return to paradise. We can't cross the border"</p>
<p>"P-please.."</p>
<p>"Chan oppa.. please"</p>
<p>A sigh.</p>
<p>"I might know another way..."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Life in exchange of life"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No Seungmin you are not going there!"</p>
<p>"But noona! I want to help"</p>
<p>"Seungmin no. You will stay here. We will find another demon"</p>
<p>"Hyung please— let me do it"</p>
<p>"Seungmin we are not sacrificing you to die out there"</p>
<p>"Hyung, noona please let me do it. It's the least I could repay you for raising a slave demon like me..."</p>
<p>"Seungmin you are not a slave. You are our brother"</p>
<p>"And I'm grateful for that, hyung"</p>
<p>"Minnie..."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.</p>
<p>"Thank you for taking care of me hyung and noona, I'll forever be grateful for the two of you"</p>
<p>"Minnie..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"Minnie" Jisung said with a serious expression on his face. Seungmin only raised a brow at him from his crouching position.</p>
<p>It was only Jisung and Seungmin present inside the shop as Felix, Hyunjin and even Jeongin went out. Felix telling them that he needs to buy something for the shop and he's bringing Hyunjin and Jeongin with him.</p>
<p>Jisung was skeptical at his brother's actions as he did the inventory yesterday and as far as he knows, they have full supply of everything.</p>
<p>The witch just shrugged it off deeming his brother might just buy random things for his collection and knowing both Seungmin and him would just reprimand him and nag him, he chose to drag Hyunjin and Jeongin with him.</p>
<p>"What is it, Ji?" Seungmin stood properly and looked at Jisung while still holding the feather duster in his hands.</p>
<p>"I think I was hexed?" Seungmin looked at Jisung's face, confusion written all over his face.</p>
<p>"What?" Jisung frowned as he stared at Seungmin.</p>
<p>"I think Hyunjin hyung hexed me" Seungmin had a baffled expression on his face as he looked at Jisung incredulously.</p>
<p>"Again what?" Jisung let out an annoyed huff at Seungmin.</p>
<p>"Can you say anything else other than what?" Seungmin only deadpanned at him.</p>
<p>"If you would've just tell me already, I wouldn't be constantly asking you dumbass"</p>
<p>Jisung sighed as he dragged the warlock to sit somewhere.</p>
<p>"I think Hyunjin hyung hexed me because everytime I see him, I feel funny inside. Like I feel like I just went to a marathon with how fast my heart beats or like when my stomach would flip everytime he smiles at me and—"</p>
<p>Jisung ranted without breathing as Seungmin had a deadpanned look on his face once more.</p>
<p>"–do you know a spell to counter his curse on me?"</p>
<p>Seungmin was contemplating whether he would slap Jisung or slap him now to knock some sense into him.</p>
<p>"What nonsense are you blabbering?" Jisung frowned at him.</p>
<p>"Seungmin this is serious! I need to find a spell to free myself from whatever curse Hyunjin put on me"</p>
<p>Seungmin inhaled deeply. The warlock was reminiscing the times the witch was still wearing braces, those were the peaceful moments of his life.</p>
<p>'Oh how I wish to bring his braces back'</p>
<p>Seungmin massaged his temples before clamping both his hands on either side of Jisung's shoulders.</p>
<p>"You're a smart witch, use your brain. Hyunjin hyung didn't hex you, he's not even a witch you stupid idiot. You like him"</p>
<p>Jisung froze.</p>
<p>"Let me spell it out for you. You L-I-K-E him, romantically" Jisung slumped on the corner.</p>
<p>𝐈- 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭.</p>
<p>"N-no... I- I can't like him" Seungmin frowned.</p>
<p>Jisung looks... sad.</p>
<p>"Hey why are you saying that?" If Seungmin was in the brink of yeeting Jisung a while ago, now he was worried.</p>
<p>"Hyung, why can't you like him?"</p>
<p>Jisung sadly looked at Seungmin. The warlock could see the tears forming at the corner of Jisung's eyes.</p>
<p>"Hyung..." Seungmin held Jisung's hand as the witch burst into tears.</p>
<p>Every single thing Hyunjin told him three days ago kept haunting Jisung. </p>
<p>He can't like Hyunjin because Hyunjin already loves someone else.</p>
<p>𝐈- 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧... 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠. 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞.</p>
<p>𝐇-𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞. 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡-𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡-𝐡𝐢𝐦.</p>
<p>"Jisung hyung please stop crying" Seungmin wiped the tears from Jisung's eyes.</p>
<p>Jisung was still in Seungmin's arms after he calmed down after a couple of minutes. He was in Seungmin's embrace as the younger rubbed soothing circles on Jisung's back.</p>
<p>"H-he told me everything" Seungmin hummed when Jisung started talking. Jisung only nuzzled his face in the crook of Seungmin's neck </p>
<p>"He's here for someone. M-minnie he already has someone a-and I can't like Hyunjin in respect for his lover"</p>
<p>Jisung let out a quiet whimper upon remembering how tragic their story was– how tragic it is with what happened to the human boy.</p>
<p>He had no rights to intervene in the demon's life, if he wasn't even welcomed in the first place.</p>
<p>He doesn't know anything about Hyunjin. He doesn't know him like how the human boy does.</p>
<p>The human boy owned Hyunjin's heart while Jisung doesn't.</p>
<p>𝐍𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬, 𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦...</p>
<p>𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝.</p>
<p>Jisung thought that the human boy had experienced so much and he deserves to finally be happy.</p>
<p>He wasn't there but he could feel how much the human loves Hyunjin. He admires the human and at the same time he pitied him.</p>
<p>He doesn't deserve to suffer.</p>
<p>"Oh hyung" Seungmin tightened his embrace on Jisung as the older whimpered against Seungmin's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>Hyunjin found himself along with Jeongin in a place on the other side of town.</p>
<p>Felix told him about a place that sells a lot of gold objects and they have to check it out.</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn't find it odd as Felix, being a fae is attracted to anything shiny.</p>
<p>But he should've at least considered believing the fae's words as he found them in a field– field of daisies.</p>
<p>Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at Felix who had his back turned against him.</p>
<p>"What do you think about this place..." Felix trailed off as he slowly turned to face Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"...my prince?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong?" Hyunjin asked with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, hyung?" Felix and Seungmin looked at the demon briefly pausing what they were doing [making a cookie dough].</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed and upon doing so, he unconsciously blew the flour in the mixing bowl he was holding towards Felix's direction who sneezed upon inhaling the said flour.</p>
<p>"Jisung has been ignoring me and he always has Jeongin by his side, not that I'm blaming Innie or anything. Jisung would just always pull Innie with him everytime I try approaching him" Hyunjin's frown deepened as both Seungmin and Felix shared knowing looks whilst the latter was still sneezing.</p>
<p>"No he's not ignoring you, hyung. Don't worry about Ji, he's just stressed about a particular potion" Seungmin lied. He knows very well that Jisung is indeed ignoring Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"And don't worry about them hyung, it's a witch-familiar type of bonding" Felix said as he pointed at the said witch and familiar who were at the far corner of the house and seems to be discussing something serious.</p>
<p>"I just hope I didn't do anything to upset him" Hyunjin sighed once more.</p>
<p>Felix and Seungmin looked at each other once more. Both having strained smiles on their face.</p>
<p>One because he knows the reason while the other knows the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"Ji, you should stop ignoring Hyunjin hyung" Jisung who was staring into space and sitting on the floor of their basement got startled when Seungmin suddenly spoke from beside him.</p>
<p>"I already told you to stop doing that!" Jisung didn't know why he's becoming extra jumpy these days.</p>
<p>"Then stop ignoring Hyunjin hyung" Seungmin then sat in front of the witch.</p>
<p>"I'm not ignoring him" Jisung defended himself but he's avoiding to look at Seungmin's eyes.</p>
<p>The warlock sighed.</p>
<p>"He came to us asking what he did wrong to make you start ignoring him" Jisung froze at what Seungmin said.</p>
<p>"H- he did?" Seungmin nodded. Jisung looked down feeling guilty.</p>
<p>It wasn't his intention to ignore Hyunjin but how is he going to stop those feelings he has for the demon if they're always together?</p>
<p>And the best way to move on from someone is by ignoring them.</p>
<p>"Hyung, you have to tell him about your feelings"</p>
<p>Jisung was quick to stare at Seungmin with both his eyes widening and a horrified expression present on his face.</p>
<p>"There's no way in hell I'm going to tell him!" Seungmin sighed once again.</p>
<p>"What's more painful, you getting rejected without even trying or you getting rejected upon confessing?" </p>
<p>Jisung turned silent.</p>
<p>"Hyung, I'm not saying he might like you back. I'm sorry but according to what you said, he's deeply in love with someone else. Okay we know that..."</p>
<p>Seungmin trailed off.</p>
<p>"...but in order to free yourself, you must face your fears. Whatever the result may be, at least you let it out than keeping it to yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"H- hey" Hyunjin looked up from the book he was reading to look properly at the person who sat next to him.</p>
<p>"Hi" Hyunjin closed the book as he looked at Jisung.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I ignored you" Hyunjin noticed Jisung was fidgeting on his seat as he nervously played with the hem of his hoodie.</p>
<p>"It's alright Sungie. I was just worried I did something to upset you"</p>
<p>Jisung shook his head.</p>
<p>"It wasn't you, hyung... It was me" Hyunjin had a confused expression on his face as he stared at Jisung.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Sungie?" Jisung took a deep breath before looking at Hyunjin dead in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin hyung... I like you and I know you don't like me but I just want to tell you that I really like you"</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn't say anything and that scared Jisung.</p>
<p>𝐈- 𝐈 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩...</p>
<p>"I'm sorry hyung... It's stupid let's just forge—"</p>
<p>"Are you happy here, Sungie?"</p>
<p>Jisung was cut off when Hyunjin spoke.</p>
<p>"Life isn't being unfair to you right?" Jisung was confused. Why did Hyunjin suddenly started asking him those?</p>
<p>"Are you happy?" Hyunjin's expression softened as he stared at Jisung.</p>
<p>Those words Jisung said to him, those were the exact same words he told him before.</p>
<p>It felt as if Hyunjin went back in time. It feels like he went back to the time where they first became in love.</p>
<p>But even in his state of confusion, Jisung nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yes hyung. I'm happy"</p>
<p>Hyunjin then softly caressed Jisung's face.</p>
<p>𝑰'𝒎 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒅</p>
<p>They were both looking at each other's eyes. Jisung's eyes were really Hyunjin's favorite.</p>
<p>"Your eyes are really beautiful"</p>
<p>Jisung's heart skipped a beat when Hyunjin leaned closer to him, closing the gap between them as Jisung felt soft pair of lips against his own.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt weak and his brain seemed fuzzy at that moment.</p>
<p>A part of him was screaming that it was wrong and he should push Hyunjin away but his body told him otherwise.</p>
<p>He found himself kissing the demon back as Hyunjin carried him, bridal style towards his room.</p>
<p>Hyunjin gently placed Jisung on the soft mattress as he hovered above the younger.</p>
<p>Jisung was feeling feverish. All he could think about that moment was Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Hyunjin clouded his mind like an intoxicating candy, sweet yet addicting.</p>
<p>Jisung snaked both his arms around Hyunjin's neck as he pulled the older closer to him deepening their kiss.</p>
<p>At first it was sloppy but as time passes by, they found their own pace where their lips seemed to fit perfectly with one another.</p>
<p>"I love you so much" Hyunjin whispered in Jisung's ear but Jisung didn't understand.</p>
<p>Hyunjin only smiled at the younger.</p>
<p>𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕, 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆. 𝑰𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓, 𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌.</p>
<p>To say the least, Hyunjin and Jisung had seal the deal that very same night.</p>
<p>"I'm very very thankful that I got to see you once again" Hyunjin kissed Jisung's forehead.</p>
<p>"I'm happy that you are happy" he kissed his left cheek.</p>
<p>"That you are healthy" then the other.</p>
<p>"That you are alive" his nose.</p>
<p>"That you are safe" his lips.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before. I'm sorry that I was once the cause of your... death" Hyunjin stared at Jisung's sleeping face.</p>
<p>A tear rolled down from his eye. It was the first time he ever cried. He didn't cry when Jisung first died, he didn't cry when Jisung died the second time.</p>
<p>He hasn't cried in many centuries he's alive but now...</p>
<p>...now he couldn't stop the tears.</p>
<p>"I will always love you too, Han Jisung" </p>
<p>"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞"</p>
<p>Hyunjin placed a sweet long kiss on Jisung's lips.</p>
<p>𝑴𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓...</p>
<p>When Hyunjin pulled away from Jisung, the younger's eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p>"J-jinnie" Jisung was able to say.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stared at him lovingly as he caressed Jisung's face once more.</p>
<p>"𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>You would think anything you wished for is free, but not everything in this world is free. Every wish comes with consequences, a fee we must pay the price.</p>
<p>Incubi's and succubi's exist with the mortals' desire for pleasure. They have a role to fulfill and that is to give mortals the pleasure they desire so badly.</p>
<p>But with that desire comes with the payment; the mortals' lives.</p>
<p>They kill them. </p>
<p>They feed off of their energy.</p>
<p>They drain the life out of them.</p>
<p>They're ruthless creatures behind their alluring visage.</p>
<p>But contrary to popular belief, incubi's doesn't always kill the mortals. In fact, some of them would breed the mortal if they wanted to because a hybrid is a lot stronger than any full breed succubi and incubi.</p>
<p>It's a very rare circumstance to stumble upon a hybrid and it had never happened for all the centuries incubi's and succubi's first existed. </p>
<p>There was never a hybrid until one was born.</p>
<p>The only way to get rid of an incubi or succubi is when they completely seal the deal or if the mortal dies.</p>
<p>The same could be said if a mortal summons an ordinary demon. Their soul would be binded to the demon's in exchange for a wish the mortal desires.</p>
<p>If their wish is fulfilled then that's the only time for a demon to disappear until they came back for their part of the deal.</p>
<p>The demon's time in the mortal world depends on the intensity of the mortal's wish.</p>
<p>Yet another way for a demon to disappear, is when the mortal dies.</p>
<p>And for Jisung, he died twice on his past lives before Hyunjin could even take his part of their deal.</p>
<p>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>'Jinnie... IlikeyouandIknowyoudon'tlikemebutIjustwanttotellyouthatIreallylikeyou'</p>
<p>'Jinnie! I picked these flowers for you!!'</p>
<p>𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧...</p>
<p>'I will always love you Hyunjin... I'll come back for you.. wait for me...'</p>
<p>'C-can you be my friend?'</p>
<p>𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞</p>
<p>𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡</p>
<p>𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮</p>
<p>'Brother, are you really sure you're going to do this? What if it wouldn't work?" asked a voice which belongs to a child's'</p>
<p>'I know it will, Jeongin. He will come once I call him'</p>
<p>'I hope we meet again, Yongbok'</p>
<p>𝐈𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫? 𝐈𝐧 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐦 𝐈 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫?</p>
<p>𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞...</p>
<p>'Jinnie, you said you're an incubus now, right?'</p>
<p>𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮... 𝐉𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞...</p>
<p>𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭... 𝐇𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"𝐇𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧!"</p>
<p>Jisung's eyes fluttered open, gasping for air as he frantically look at his surroundings as if he's looking for something– or specifically for someone.</p>
<p>"Hyung!" Felix was quick to snap out of their trance.</p>
<p>The whole group was present and all of them minus Chan were startled when Jisung suddenly shot up from bed.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin! Where's Hyunjin!?" Jisung's voice was hoarse considering he just woke up but all of them could hear how broken he sounded.</p>
<p>"Jisung hyung..."</p>
<p>This time, it was Seungmin who spoke.</p>
<p>"Minnie– he was looking for me"</p>
<p>"I–it was him who I saw in my dream" Seungmin and Felix both had to look away as Jisung started speaking again.</p>
<p>"I– I remember everything" Jisung then looked at Jeongin.</p>
<p>The familiar was bitting his lips as he looked away from his master— his past life brother.</p>
<p>Minho was looking at Jisung sympathetically.</p>
<p>"Where is he?" Jisung whispered as he fell back on the pillow.</p>
<p>Felix guiding him slowly as he fixed the pillows to make his brother comfortable even just for a short bit of time because they know, Jisung wouldn't be himself once he knows about the truth.</p>
<p>"Ji... Hyunjin's gone" among the six of them (except Jisung), Minho was the only one who had the courage to break the news to Jisung.</p>
<p>"What do you mean h-he's gone?" Jisung's voice trembled as he stared at Minho, hurt, confusion and regret could be seen in his eyes.</p>
<p>Minho had to look away from Jisung as he bit his lips as he can't bear to look at the younger with the kind of state he is in right now.</p>
<p>"It was time for him to go back"</p>
<p>And this time, it was Chan who spoke.</p>
<p>Tears started streaming down from Jisung's eyes as he froze in place upon what the demon said.</p>
<p>He forgot about it. Jisung forgot that once a demon got what they wanted, they have to eventually disappear.</p>
<p>Felix quickly hugged his brother. He wasn't able to remember it like Jisung did but he saw it. He saw what happened in the past.</p>
<p>Felix and Seungmin held eye contact with each other as Jisung sobbed in Felix's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"I know you know something" </p>
<p>Seungmin cornered Felix in the living room once he was sure Jisung was out of earshot.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Felix was confused. He actually had no clue what Seungmin was talking about.</p>
<p>"You don't have to pretend Lix. I know you know something that I don't" </p>
<p>That's the only time Felix understood what Seungmin was talking about.</p>
<p>A thin line formed on the fae's lips as he stared at the warlock.</p>
<p>"You lied to Hyunjin hyung because you know something" Seungmin crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Felix.</p>
<p>"So I'm guessing you also know something considering you also lied yo Hyunjin hyung. We both know Jisung hyung stopped experimenting on his potions weeks ago"</p>
<p>Seungmin raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Let's say I indeed lied to him, why did you went along with it?"</p>
<p>The warlock and the fae were both narrowing their eyes at each other. Felix may be a week older than Seungmin is but the warlock always wins in verbal battles.</p>
<p>"Fine"</p>
<p>Felix was the first to look away.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you what I know but you'll tell me what you know in exchange"</p>
<p>Seungmin nodded.</p>
<p>"You got yourself a deal"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"You want to know who Hyunjin really is, am I right Felix?"</p>
<p>Felix hasn't uttered a single word yet but his intentions were said out loud by the other person infront of him.</p>
<p>"How did you know?"</p>
<p>A hum escaped the lips of the person infront of Felix.</p>
<p>"This was according to fate"</p>
<p>That statement got Felix confused. What fate was he talking about?</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Minho hyung?"</p>
<p>The older witch smiled at the young fae.</p>
<p>"You were all bound to meet"</p>
<p>Felix turned quiet for a second before he looked at Minho again with a serious expression on his face.</p>
<p>"What do you know?"</p>
<p>Minho looked at Felix.</p>
<p>"It's best if you see for yourself"</p>
<p>Felix nodded. He wanted to know. He wanted to know if he was indeed right about meeting Hyunjin before. He wanted answers because he knows there's more to it than what they know of.</p>
<p>"But I have to warn you. You have to keep yourself in check. Whatever you will see, remember that it's not the universe you're living in"</p>
<p>Felix gulped but he was determined. He's not just any ordinary fae, he's a fae born in a witch family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>"What did you say?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at the young fae infront of him.</p>
<p>"What did you just call me?"</p>
<p>There was only one person who calls him that, the angel of death. But he disappeared long ago.</p>
<p>There's only one person who calls him that and that's the person right infront of him. But Hyunjin knows he couldn't remember what happened before. </p>
<p>There was a slim chance for someone who was reincarnated to remember their past life. And even if they remember it, only bits were shown and not the whole of it.</p>
<p>So Hyunjin was perplexed.</p>
<p>Did Felix remember his time being Yongbok, the angel of death or was this fate's way of playing with him like how it played with them for the past centuries?</p>
<p>"So I was really right..." Felix trailed off once again as he sadly smiled at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"...I did saw you before. No. My past life knows you"</p>
<p>Hyunjin let out a breath at what Felix said.</p>
<p>"You don't remember, do you?" Hyunjin asked the fae.</p>
<p>Felix shook his head.</p>
<p>"I don't but I saw"</p>
<p>Hyunjin was expecting that. He knows it was Minho who showed him about their past lives, his past life.</p>
<p>Minho was someone with great power within him, Hyunjin could sense it from him. He is the witch who can forsee the future and take a look of the past.</p>
<p>And having Chan beside him, Hyunjin had no doubts they both knew what's coming ahead.</p>
<p>Hyunjin then looked over at the familiar who was looking at him already.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you already knew about it, was I right Jeongin?"</p>
<p>The familiar nodded as his black orbs turned white as he stared at Hyunjin's eyes.</p>
<p>"I did. From the moment I was brought to serve Jisung hyung after he was born after being reincarnated for the second time, I was aware of our connection"</p>
<p>When Jisung and Felix were born, their parents weren't expecting that their only witch son will have his familiar that soon even without the summoning. Jeongin came as soon as Jisung was born.</p>
<p>A white fox appeared beside the twins and thus they knew, it was a special bond that connects their souls.</p>
<p>"Now that I know what you're really here for, what will you do?" Felix asked.</p>
<p>It's a lot to take in, what Minho made him see but he has to and he understands.</p>
<p>It's never easy to let someone you love go without a proper goodbye and what happened to Jisung before was something so tragic and Felix understands why Hyunjin went through extreme means just to let Jisung live once again.</p>
<p>Two failed attempts in living and one time it succeeded but at what cost?</p>
<p>"Spend every moment with him"</p>
<p>Hyunjin wanted to be with Jisung all step of the way. He wanted to be by Jisung's side throughout his journey in life. He wanted to be his pillar, his strength and his protector. But Hyunjin knows it's only for a short time.</p>
<p>He has to go back to the underworld. It's where he belongs.</p>
<p>And the sad part of it, he has to leave Jisung. And this time, he has to willingly let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>"He had to go back, Sung. Because if he stayed a little longer, he wouldn't be able to go back again" Chan said, his voice contain so much gentleness as he sat beside the young witch on his bed.</p>
<p>"W–why couldn't he just stayed with me? Why couldn't he wait for me to remember" Jisung sobbed harder on Felix's chest.</p>
<p>Jisung thinks Hyunjin was being unfair. How could he leave him knowing he's a huge part in his life, the missing piece in his life that he had been searching for.</p>
<p>"It was hard for him Sung. It was hard for him to leave but he had to go back. Demons doesn't belong in the mortal world, we have to go back at a certain point in our lives"</p>
<p>Minho put a comforting hand on Chan's shoulder which made the demon loosen up a little as he leaned against the touch.</p>
<p>"He didn't sacrifice his brother just to see you dying for the third time and so when he was assured that you're in no harm, that you're happy, he decided that this was the life he wished for you and so he had to leave"</p>
<p>Jisung only sobbed harder.</p>
<p>His past selves all end up dying and Hyunjin was always there to witness it. He knows that if Hyunjin had to witness it one more time, Hyunjin might go insane. </p>
<p>And when Hyunjin got to see his current state, of how happy he is surrounded by the people he loves, he felt as if it was alright to leave him.</p>
<p>Leaving Jisung was the hardest decision Hyunjin ever made but as long as Jisung's safe and happy, he is willing to leave his one and only love.</p>
<p>Hyunjin could only wish for Jisung to live a healthy and normal life.</p>
<p>Regret comes after making a huge decision but Hyunjin doesn't regret anything this time. He had been living his life full of regret and now he decides to be free.</p>
<p>𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐮𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐫...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After 8 years</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jihyun-ah!"</p>
<p>A woman's voice called out through the empty hallway. Every click of her heels against the marbled floor was the only thing that could be heard.</p>
<p>"Where is that boy?"</p>
<p>The woman whispered to herself as she kept walking on the empty hallway until she reached the slightly opened door leading to the balcony.</p>
<p>The woman's black dress glinted against the light coming from the other side, her bloody red heels shining with every stride she does.</p>
<p>"I should've known you would be here" </p>
<p>The unknown woman stood beside a child's figure who was sitting on the railings of the balcony.</p>
<p>"What are you doing out here, Jihyun-ah?"</p>
<p>The woman asked the child but she already knew the answer to that.</p>
<p>"I was waiting for the eclipse to happen, eomma" </p>
<p>The child hummed softly as he caressed the white hamster sleeping on his lap.</p>
<p>The woman smiled softly at the child as she went behind the child and hugged him ever so gently.</p>
<p>"You will meet him soon, my son. And when that happens, you will be the one to protect him in behalf of me and especially your father"</p>
<p>The child nodded as he slowly looked at the woman's face.</p>
<p>"I promise to protect appa and make sure he gets to live the life father wished for him"</p>
<p>The woman embraced him a bit tighter this time.</p>
<p>"My sweet brave child, we're so proud of you. We will miss you so much, Jihyun-ah. Please do everything you can to be safe. We're entrusting Jinjin with your life, please take care my son"</p>
<p>As if to agree with the woman's words, the hamster on the child's lap squirmed on his sleep.</p>
<p>The child rested his head on the woman's shoulder, relaxing against his mother's touch. Savoring the last bit of moments he have with them as the eclipse is nearing which means the prophecy will come to life.</p>
<p>𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 8 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.</p>
<p>𝘈 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥.</p>
<p>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. </p>
<p>𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘳.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✿</p>
<p>"You're here"</p>
<p>The man standing beside the bed said, eyes never leaving the person sleeping on the said bed.</p>
<p>"I am"</p>
<p>A woman's voice said from behind the man.</p>
<p>The woman walked towards the man and stood beside him as she stared at the figure in front of them. Her features softened as she reached for the person's hand.</p>
<p>Her vibrant red dress illuminated against the moonlight passing through the huge window just across the bed from where they are.</p>
<p>"It's him" </p>
<p>The woman's voice was soft as she held the hand of the person sleeping on the bed.</p>
<p>"It's been so long since I last saw him" </p>
<p>The man beside her hummed as he stared at the person sleeping.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you came back then?" The woman sat on the bed, hands grasping the sleeping figure's own.</p>
<p>"He doesn't have any memory of me. It would only confuse him if he sees two of us" the woman softly caressed the person's face as if she's afraid he will disappear any moment.</p>
<p>"He only remembers our moments with him when we were still one. When I was still a part of you. I am still you  but being reborn once again in this figure had stopped me from hoping. I am not the Hyunjin he once knew, I'm now Yeji and he doesn't needs to know I exist"</p>
<p>It was hard. It was hard when they split and became two. Being reborn as a stronger demon, Hyunjin's other self had to be taken away from him.</p>
<p>The pure soul tainted by humans split into two and being binded with the demon, the demon must take over of the soul no matter what it takes. And so it happened.</p>
<p>The King of the underworld granted the once low ranking demon his wish, his desire to seek and kill every human that came across him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin's rage and the King's little gift in addition to the pure soul were what made two of the strongest demons in the underworld.</p>
<p>Hyunjin's female counter part possess half of his rage and whole of his memories. They were the same person but with different forms. But between the both of them, Hyunjin's female counter part was the most wicked one.</p>
<p>She lures the humans to them and mercilessly kills them. She always says, "I'm just paying them back for the favor they did"</p>
<p>She was once Hyunjin but now she's a free demon who seeks revenge on the humans who killed the only human they ever loved, she's no longer known as Hyunjin but she's now Yeji. The first succubus to ever exist, the most wicked and thirsty for vengeance.</p>
<p>"I'm glad that I got to see him once again"</p>
<p>The man— Hyunjin understands. His counter part had longed for him– for Jisung. She had longed for him ever since they became two separated figures.</p>
<p>Separated figures which were still the same person in different forms.</p>
<p>"Also, I didn't only came to see him" at that statement, Hyunjin raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Lust gave this to me to give to you"</p>
<p>Yeji handed Hyunjin a small bottle.</p>
<p>"Why did Lust gave this to you?" </p>
<p>Hyunjin took the bottle from Yeji.</p>
<p>"For the prophecy to happen"</p>
<p>That single statement alone was enough to silence Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Indeed there was a prophecy.</p>
<p>"What will this do?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin put the bottle inside his pockets as he looked at the woman infront of him.</p>
<p>"You'll know when you drink it"</p>
<p>Yeji took a final glance at Jisung before giving his lips a light peck.</p>
<p>"I'll be going, love. Stay healthy for us"</p>
<p>Yeji finally stood to face Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Don't fret, Hyunjin. This was according to the prophecy"</p>
<p>With that Yeji disappeared leaving only the sleeping witch and the incubus alone.</p>
<p>"Take care of yourself when I'm gone, love"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✿</p>
<p>"Ouch that hurt!" a child's voice groaned.</p>
<p>"Jinjin get off of me, you're crushing my ribs" another child's voice groaned from beneath the other.</p>
<p>"Wah! I'm so sorry Jihyun-hyung!" the slightly smaller child immediately stood and helped the other child to stand up.</p>
<p>"Why did you shift in your human form, Jinjin-ah?" The slightly taller child dusted off his clothes.</p>
<p>"Yeji eomma said I should shift to my human form when we travel to the mortal world" the smaller– Jinjin shrugged.</p>
<p>"But hyung, why are we suddenly wearing these?" Jinjin pointed at their torn and dirty clothes.</p>
<p>"Hyung, there's even dirt on your face" the two children unfortunately found themselves beside a dirty dumpster. One moment they were in the underworld then the next thing they knew, they landed on the dirty ground in the mortal world.</p>
<p>"The mortal world is a lot dirtier than I imagined it to be. The underworld can do better than this"</p>
<p>The taller– Jihyun only shaking his head in response.</p>
<p>Jihyun had a mission and that is to find his other father. He didn't know what he looks like but he knows his name, Han Jisung. And his father told him that, fate will lead them to him.</p>
<p>"Jinjin-ah, the eclipse is happening here as well" Jihyun pointed at the darkening sky. His companion stood closer to him.</p>
<p>"I could sense someone coming in our direction, hyung" with that statement, the other child shifted into a huge white wolf.</p>
<p>The wolf stood infront of Jihyun in a protective stance as they wait for the presence of someone.</p>
<p>Jihyun's right eye turned gray as his other eye turned golden.</p>
<p>He might not know about his other power but his father taught him how to fight and he's not a demon for nothing.</p>
<p>They waited for the unknown person to come to them and when it finally did, Jihyun put a hand over Jinjin's fur covered back indicating him to calm down.</p>
<p>"Hey little guy, it's not safe to roam around especially when there's an eclipse" </p>
<p>Jihyun noticed the man's features, he was a fae.</p>
<p>The man took a step closer which the wolf growled at but the man didn't seem to be scared.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I won't harm the both of you"</p>
<p>Jihyun knew that the man already had a clue what he is but not his other self.</p>
<p>"I have a brother who's just like you and he has a familiar like yours" the man smiled at them.</p>
<p>Jihyun felt as if he could trust him.</p>
<p>"I'm Felix"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✿</p>
<p>"Yah! Lee Felix you were supposed to be home an hour ago! Where on earth did you went?!" a booming voice welcomed them.</p>
<p>"Hyung! I'm not a kid anymore" </p>
<p>"Yah! Did you kidnap two innocent children on your way?! I swear to disown you if you did!"</p>
<p>"Jisung stop shouting!"</p>
<p>The two children looked at the adults.</p>
<p>"I found them on my way back. He's a witch hyung and this is his familiar" </p>
<p>Jisung turned to look at the boy which Felix pointed at. His features softened as he stared at the little boy beside Felix.</p>
<p>"Hi there. We won't harm you, I promise"</p>
<p>Jisung spoke with outmost sincerity and softness in his voice.</p>
<p>"I'm Jisung, Han Jisung. What's your name little boy?"</p>
<p>Jisung smiled at the boys but more specifically at the taller boy.</p>
<p>Jisung was silently observing the child, he felt nothing dangerous around them but there's a huge amount of power coming from the little boy.</p>
<p>Jisung was about to look away from the child when he noticed something, he noticed the necklace he was wearing. A daisy necklace.</p>
<p>Jisung froze in his spot as he stared at the child in front of him.</p>
<p>The boy smiled at him.</p>
<p>"𝑱𝒊𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏. 𝑯𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒈 𝑱𝒊𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did some research before writing this story as it peaked my interest and I got curious, and there's a saying "curiosity kills the cat" so here it is. This is cross-posted in twitter and perhaps in wattpad too. This was my first time writing an skz supernatural au so idk if I did alright w it but thank you so much for reading this &lt;3 I have more aus in my twt account (@hwngsxng)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>